DESEO
by Nahual13
Summary: lincoln compra una nueva computadora el cual contiene un genio que cumplirá todos sus sueños, pero descubrir que nada es gratis.


DESEO

1º deseo

Hola amigos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, han escuchado de los genios, ya saben los que están en una botella y cumplen sus más profundos sueños, hoy les traigo una historia de un niño llamado lincoln loud.

6 meses atrás

Licnoln y clyde, tienen un hermoso dia de marzo en el arcade, burpin´ burger y para culminar el dia un delicioso smoothie de flip, en su camino de regreso.

Sujeto-hola niños no les interesa una computadora-nervioso.

Ambos chicos miran detenidamente, siguen su camino rápidamente los sigue.

Sujeto-no deben temer, esta computadora es mía solo que necesito el dinero para pagar unas cuentas, en una NOPALBOOK de nueva generación y no encontraran esta ganga solo en $200 dolores.

Clyde sigue su caminando, sin mostrar interés, lincoln se detiene bruscamente.

Lincoln-¿Cómo sé que no es robada?-cruzando los brazos y serio

Sujeto-descuida niño, te lo aseguro nada esta chueco solo que necesito el dinero.

Lincoln-examinándolo- se ve en buen estado es nueva-sorprendido.

Sujeto-claro ¿Qué dices?

Lincoln-lo ciento es que solo tengo 70, te deseo suer...

Sujeto –echo te la doy por 70-nervioso

Lincoln-¿seguros? No quiero parecer grosero.-preocupado

Sujeto-no te preocupes, tengo todo sus accesorios y eso me ayudar mucho.-nervioso y asustado

Licoln duda unos segundos al final hacen el trato recibe una mochila con todos los accesorios, lo ven correr y gritar de alegría.

Lincoln-valla en serio necesitaba el dinero. -asombrado

Clyde-lincoln-enojado- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Sin duda es robada, ahora somos cómplices.-preocupado

Lincoln-tranquilo clyde, revisaremos los datos y si es el caso la entregaremos diciendo que la encontramos

Clyde se tranquiza al cabo de 20 minutos llegan a casa de lincoln para suerte de ambos ninguna de las chicas, los nota ya en la habitación la prenden sin ningún fallo al revisar ven fotos del sujeto junto a una hermosa chica de pelo corto castaño, ojos azules, piel morena y con una hermosa figura.

Clyde-hoy fue tu día de suerte tienes una nueva computadora.-alegremente.

Lincoln-seré la envidia del salón, ade...

La pantalla se pone en negro

Pantalla

Hola soy Josie, ¿Cómo te llamas?

ambos chicos se miran, rápidamente Lincoln teclea su nombre

Pantalla

Josie-es un gusto conocerte lincoln, estoy para cumplir todos tus deseos, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Clyde-eso sí que es extraño -confundió.

Lincoln-es asombroso, sin duda se está actualizando -alegremente

Clyde-no recuerdo eso, te veo mañana.

Licoln-claro hasta mañana.

Lincoln no podía contener su alergia, cuando vio el reloj.

Lincoln- o no está a punto de comenzar mi programa, espero poder verlo como desearía que cancelaran ese estúpida novela.

Rápidamente baja, al llegar sus hermanas gritan.

Lori- no puede ser- enojada.

Lola-como pudo pasar esto.-furiosa.

Luna-el mundo es cruel-llorando.

Lincoln-hola chicas ¿Qué pasa?

Luan-cancelaron la novela, por un estúpido discurso de un presidente de otro país.-enfadada.

Lucy-suspiro-no tengo palabras para esto si me necesitan estaré en el sótano.

Poco a poco las chicas se retiran no sin antes golpearse el dedo del pie.

Lincoln-si hoy es mi día de suerte.

Al finalizar, sigue su rutina y prepara para el siguiente día de clases al ver la computadora.

Pantalla

Actualización

No apagar y/o conectar el aparato, al finalizar se apagar automáticamente, que tengo buenas noches mi amo Lincoln.

Lincoln-que extraño casi no tiene batería me pide no conectar, -confundido- bueno no importa.

Durante la noche, no dormía tranquilo entre sueños veía a la hermosa chica de la computadora junto a su lado dándose besos apasionadamente se levanta bruscamente al oír la alarma.

Lincoln-ya amaneció, solo 5 minutos más-angustiado.

No pasa más de 3 minutos para levantarse ante tal escándalo, la familia al verlo se preocupan, al explicar se tranquilizan, ya terminado su rutina diaria van rumbo a otro día de clase, todo pasa sin novedad, al llegar a casa.

Lincoln-fue un día pesado, veré unos videos en mi nueva computadora y lo mejor sin interrupciones.

Rápidamente corre a su cuarto antes de tocar la perilla.

Rita-lincoln saca la basura en este momento-gritando-

Lincoln-ya voy mamá-susurrando-como desearía que se fuera sola-escucha un tronar unos dedos.

Rita-Lincoln ya no hace falta, gracias por sacarla esta mañana.

Lincoln está confundido, no le da importancia al entrar lanza su mochila y riega todas sus cosas, rápidamente las levanta tarda unos 8 minutos.

Lincoln-bueno que veremos -al prenderla-cierto debo conectarla

Se sorprende al verla al 100% no da crédito al recordar que algunos aparatos se actualizan en estado reposo no le muestra importancia durante una 1 hora imedia, se distrae, se desestresa y empieza los deberes.

Lincoln-ya mero es hora de comer, desearía comer hamburguesa-suspiro- es bueno soñar.-vuelve a escuchar la tornadera.

Ya en la hora de la comida los chicos no dan crédito ante tal acontecimiento, sus hamburguesas favoritas gritan de alegría es una comida muy movida, al terminar y limpiar todos continúan sus deberes, más tarde.

Lincoln-hoy fue otro genial día, pero ¿Por qué?, bueno mañana lo averiguare-ya en la cama-desearía saber la razón

De ponto de la computadora sale una luz, entre cierra los ojos ve una figura borrosa poco a poco la luz va desapareciendo

Josie-hola amo Lincoln

Lincoln-¿quién eres y que haces en mi habitación?-sorprendido

Señor lynn- lincoln guarda silencio y ya duérmete tienes clases-grito

Josie- permítame -una esfera cubre toda la habitación- bien ahora podemos hablar con más tranquilidad -sonríe- soy josie su genio y cumpliré todos tus deseos.

Lincoln-un genio, eso es imposible sin duda se trata de una broma de luan-incrédulo y empieza a buscar.

Josie-riendo- no es una broma, todo es real, dime como pudiste ver tu programa, no sacar la basura y la hamburguesa.

Lincoln deja de moverse.

Josie-¿tienes ideas que es un genio?

Lincoln-sí, es como esa película de Aladino en las mil y unas noches.

Josie-exacto, es como ese idiota de Aladino –su rostro muestra repulsión y asco.

Lincoln-¿conoces Aladino?-sorprendido

Josie-claro fue uno de mis amos, ese idiota tuvo suerte de encontrarme, aparte de ser un bueno para nada.-mirada de odio.

Lincoln- también tuve suerte, ¿pero explícame todo?

Josie- acercándose- mi pequeño y dulce amo, puedo cumplir todos tus deseos mi alma y cuerpo te pertenecen, pero a diferencia de mis anteriores amos tienes una hermosa luz, no dudare en cumplir cualquier deseo.

Lincoln-¿tengo un límite?

Josie-no hay límites, lo que quieras lo puedo ser real pero...

Lincoln-¿pero?

Josie-tenemos que hacer un contrato, además si quieres deshacer el deseo tienes que esperar 48 horas y tomo un poco de energía de ti pero créeme vale la pena, también debe recordar que cada acción genera una reacción.

Lincoln-suena genial, muestra un poco.

Josie-bueno, ¿Qué deseas?

Lincoln-deseo que mi cuarto sea un poco más grande.

Josie truena los dedos y la habitación empieza a temblar y una gran luz la cubre al abrir los ojos no da crédito decide salir por fuera no hay cambio aparente josie solo sonríe.

Lincoln-al fin, tengo espacio.-alegremente.

Josie-tenemos un trato amo lincoln.-extiende su mano

Lincoln-claro.-extiende la mano

Al juntarlas una especie de energía, sale y se dirigen a josie, al finalizar lincoln está agotado, josie lo acomoda en la cama y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Josie-buenas noches amo lincoln, que tenga dulces sueños, hoy no tendremos diversión, estoy deseando cumplir tus sueños más profundos-riendo.

Lincoln-no me digas amo, solo lincoln o lin, josie descansa mañana nos espera un día muy agitado.-bostezando.

Josie-si mañana será un día muy agitada-sonriendo.

Suena el despertador, con esfuerzos se levanta al caminar siente más amplio su cuarto al abrir los ojos.

Lincoln-no fue un sueño-sorprendido.

Josie-claro que no fue un sueño, prepárate lin para ver tus sueños realidad-riendo

Lincoln-claro después de clases, no puedo llevar la computadora.-desilusionado.

Josie-no te preocupes.

Se pone cara a cara, toma su brazo derecho, una luz lo cubre ve una pulsera con una hermosa gema.

Lincoln-¿Qué es esto?-confundido.

Josie-con esto podrás llamarme cuando me necesites, además nadie puede darme órdenes.

Lincoln-¿cómo? ¿No es solamente poseer la lámpara?

Josie-eso es ridículo, debes aceptarlo de buena fe, de nada sirve robarla al tenerla tienes que aceptar un contrato, la única forma de librarte es morir o que alguien más acepte la lámpara en este caso la computadora.

Lincoln-ese fue mi caso, al comprarla.

Josie-correcto bueno daré una vuelta por los alrededores-riendo.

Lincoln-espera, ¿No estas atada a la lámpara?-preocupado

Josie-claro que no soy libre de salir, ¿Cómo crees que consigo un nuevo amo?

Desaparece lincoln esta perplejo, al ver la hora rápidamente se prepara en la hora del receso.

Lincoln-clyde no vas creer esto, tengo un genio.

Clyde-claro lincoln, yo tengo un robot-siguiéndole el juego.

Lincoln-ya veras, josie necesito tu ayuda.

De pronto una luz sale ambos chicos se tapan los ojos, clyde al visualizarla se queda atónico.

Josie- ¿Qué necesitas?

Clyde-¿en verdad eres un genio?

Josie-solo respondo a lin- menospreciando y con los brazos cruzados.

Lincoln-se amable, con mi amigo.

Josie truena sus dedos dándoles unas sodas a los chicos.

Lincoln-clyde ¿Qué opinas?

Clyde-no tengo palabras, ¿Qué pedirás?

Josie-si cuál es tu deseo.

Los chicos discuten, al final.

Lincoln-deseo conocer ace savvy.

truena los dedos, la tierra tiembla, se oscurece el cielo caen un rayo enfrente, poco a poco el humo se disipa los chicos no dan crédito.

Ace-¿Dónde estoy?

Lincoln-hola señor ace savvy, es un gusto conocerlo esta en royal woods.

De pronto una sirena suena, rápidamente intenta volar sin conseguirlo lo ven correr lo más rápido que puede.

Clyde-no tiene sus poderes-preocupado.

Lincoln-josie ¿dónde están sus poderes?

Josie-solo pediste que lo trajera, no especificaste.

Lincoln-deseo que tenga sus poderes.

Truena los dedos, al salir de clases lo buscan desesperadamente sin resultado alguno, solo escuchan sus proezas en todo la ciudad muestra una alegría sin igual deciden descansar en un parque.

Ace-hola, ¿sabes que paso?

Lincoln-lo siento me encellaron a no hablar con extraños.

Ace-disculpa intento mantener un perfil bajo, ¿se que tu tienes respuestas? Y no me marchare sin ellas.

Clyde-mira si no te vas en este...-atónico

Lincoln-eres eres eres...-atónico.

Ace-no griten chicos, ustedes junto con esa chica son los únicos que me dirán todo.

Lincoln-claro, pero vamos a un lugar tranquilo.

Se marchan ace carga a clyde van a flip.

Ace- extraño lugar, ¿Cómo pueden tomar esta cosa? toma un sorbo-no está mal, pero enserio no deben tomar esta cosa no más de 1 vez al mes.

Clyde-¿Por qué?

Ace- no quieres saberlo.

Los chicos le explican las cosas, al final ace aceptar quedarse con lincoln, con ayuda de josie la familia piensa que es un tío que se mudó, durante una semana se dedica a buscar empleo y convivir con todos los integrantes, pasa 20 días siempre es fuente de noticias de sus proezas, lincoln y clyde lo visitan en su nuevo hogar, cierto día royal woods está en ruinas y lincon es tomado como rehén.

Ace- suéltalo némesis.-grito de angustia.

Nemesis- ríndete campeón ya no puedes hacer nada esta ciudad caerá junto con el resto del planeta.-riendo

Ace savvy lucha desesperadamente para liberarse.

Nemesis-ya no me sirves chico.

Lo arroja al vacío acce al verlo en peligro saca sus últimas fuerzas y rompe sus cadenas, logra ponerlo a salvo un rayo lo golpea, con esfuerzos se mantiene consiente, licnoln ve con impotencia el fin de su héroe.

Lincoln-josie te necesito-gritando.

Josei-hola lin-deteniendo el tiempo-¿Qué deseas?

Lincoln-deseo que salves ace savvy.-llorando

Josie-lo siento no puedo cumplir ese deseo.

Lincoln-pero, pero, dijiste que me cumplirías cualquier deseo.-angustiado

Josie- asi es pero no puedo interferir en la muerte, esto no es un comic o película es el mundo real, no hay finales felices, solo dolor, tristeza y muerte, a diferencia de tus anteriores deseos que son mundanos, acéptalo lin hoy veras su muerte-sonriendo- ¿Qué deseas? Y más vale que sea rápido.

Lincoln observa como el tiempo está tomando su curso.

Lincoln-deseo que regresen a su mundo y que nadie recuerde lo sucedido.

Truena los dedos, una gran luz cubre la ciudad, se escucha una alarma, rápidamente corre la televisión y pone las noticias, sin indicios de ace savvy o de lo acontecido los últimos 20 días su familia sigue sus actividades, no pudo concentrarse en la escuela, clyde intenta animarlo lo lleva a una tienda de comic.

Clyde-hola miguel, ¿Cómo va el negocio?

Miguel-estupendo, acaba de llegar una edición especial de acce savy, dicen que aparece un nuevo enemigo, que lo puso de rodillas.

Lincoln al escuchar esto sin dudarlo compra el comic, corre a casa ya en su cuarto a medida que leer un sudor frio lo cubre, al llegar a una escena familiar lagrimas empiezan a brotar.

Comic

Némesis-es tu fin acce savy, este mundo caerá al igual que muchos otros.

Antes de poder dar el golpe de gracia un rayo lo manda lejos.

Sujeto-yo no estaría muy seguro.

Sujeto 2- nadie se mete con mi mundo-golpeándolo.

Sujeto 3-siempre verifica que tu enemigo este muerto-atacando con una espada sus ojos.

Sujeto 4-cometiste el error de enfrentarte a nosotros-corre a una velocidad increíble.

Sujeto 5- nos levantaremos todas las veces necesarias-conjurando magia.

Ace savvy poco a poco se levanta, némesis sale entre los escombros.

Sujeto 1-¿puedes seguir?

Ace-claro.

Némesis-idiotas cree que son los primeros, que me desafían, he matado campeones que se creían invencibles, ustedes no son nada.

Sujeto 3- ya lo veremos. -lanza un grito de guerra

Sujeto 1- nosotros los vengaremos.

El grupo lucha con una gran furia, no muestran resultado alguno, lincoln, temblaba al voltear cada hoja su miedo crecía mas al ver que solo quedaban unas 6 hojas, llora de alegría al verlos triunfar y ver un nuevo equipo que protege al mundo.

Lincoln-me alegro que estés bien y estás en un gran equipo-llorando

Josie-¿qué te pareció lin?

Lincoln- gracias, -se seca las lágrimas- tenemos que hablar con respeto a...

Josie lo besa apasionadamente al final queda sin aliento

Josie-me alegro de tenerte como amo, cuál es tu deseo.

Lincoln-creo que hoy no pediré ninguno, tomate el día libre- sonrojado

sale de la habitación, al escucha el escándalo, decide entrar a la computadora tiene todos los lujos, entra a una habitación donde se queda mirando un reloj de arena.

Continuara...


End file.
